Containment Project II - The Greasemonkey Diaries
Notiz des Autors: DIes ist die Fortsetzung von DN-AGE Erinnerungen, sowie das Prequel zu Containment Project 2. CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG DATENLOG 2 ' ' ' ' Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 5. Tag des vierten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT ' ' Das folgende Material ist ein Kompendium der Tagebucheinträge von Carlisle McAvin, gefunden in dessen Autowerkstatt am Stadtrand von Muntun Upon Stynn, und den Einträgen von P. S. Tertio. Als Leiter der historischen Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, die Einträge dieser beiden Personen in ihren jeweiligen Tagebüchern miteinander zu verbinden, da beide Personen sehr ähnliche Einträge aufweisen. ' ' ' ' EINTRAG 1 10. Mai 1960 Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Carlisle McAvin, bin siebzehn Jahre alt und ich schreibe dieses Tagebuch, aufgrund der rätselhaften Ereignisse, die sich jüngst in unserem Kuhkaff namens Muntun Upon Stynn zugetragen haben. Ja, Kuhkaff. Muntun Upon Stynn, also Bergsteinstadt, wenn man so will, hat lediglich an die 2500 Einwohner – es kennt also jeder jeden. Es liegt irgendwo in den schottischen Highlands, vermutlich in der Nähe von Glencoe. Die Landschaft ist sehr Hügelig und die Feldwege sind schroff. Daher gibt es keine vernünftige Straße, die dorthin führt. Weswegen ich, wenn ich denn einmal mit dem Auto unterwegs bin, mehr oder minder zwischen dem Marktflecken Mennith und dem Anwesen seiner Lordschaft MacDonald hin- und herpendele. Wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, gibt es hier nicht viel zu sehen. Wir haben ein kleines Rathaus, eine kleine Kirche, einen Pub, sowie ein kleines Theater, das erst jüngst zu einem Kino ausgebaut wurde. Film…komisches Zeug, wenn auch unterhaltsam. Wie bereits erwähnt, arbeite ich in einer Autowerkstatt. Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt ist es eher eine Werkstatt UND ein Gemischtwarenladen in einem. Mein Vater Wallace leitet den Laden, während ich die Werkstatt führe. Meine Mutter ist während meiner Geburt gestorben und mein Vater hat bis heute nicht wieder geheiratet. Er selber hält von Autos nichts, denkt sie seien nur ein moderner Schnickschnack, der irgendwann wieder vorbeigeht. Ich dagegen bin von ihnen besessen. Ich brauchte ein Jahr, um mir mein eigenes Auto zusammenzustellen. Zugegeben, es läuft noch immer mit Kurbelantrieb und anfangs machte es nur Schwierigkeiten. Doch nun fährt es wie geschmiert! Der Weg von Mennith nach Muntun ist in den meisten Fällen ereignislos und langweilig. Doch nicht heute. Nachdem ich meine Besorgungen in Mennith erledigt hatte, fuhr ich wieder nach Hause. Doch urplötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, kam jemand aus dem Gully nahe der Stadt gekrochen! Ich trat auf die Bremse so fest ich konnte – ein Wunder, dass ich den Typen nicht überfahren hatte! Das hätte mir noch gefehlt! Ich stieg also wutentbrannt aus meinem Wagen aus und betrachtete den Motorraum – alles in Ordnung! Ich lief auf den Typen zu und schrie ihn an, was er sich dabei dachte, mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen. Doch als ich ihn näher betrachtete und meine Wut langsam abklang, merkte ich, dass dieser Kerl nicht von hier stammte. Er hatte eine dicke Decke um sich geschlungen und darunter eine…römische Tunica?! Was zum Teufel? was noch erschreckender war, war die Tatsache, dass er ein echtes Kurzschwert mit sich trug. Ich weiß es so genau, weil dieser geisteskranke Irre es zückte und mir ins Gesicht hielt. „Ubi sum?! Qui es?! Quid hic accidit?!“ „Alles ruhig, man“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen: „Keine Ahnung, wer du bist, aber Julius Ceasar wird seit Monaten nicht mehr aufgeführt.“ „Quid dicit?! Non te comprehendo!“ „Reg dich ab, Alter. Tu das Messer weg. Kein Grund hier Ausfallend zu werden.“ Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihm zu gestikulieren, dass er das Schwert wegstecken sollte. Doch er verstand mich nicht. Entweder war dies ein sehr durchdachter Scherz der Jungen aus Mennith, oder etwas ging nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich. Glücklicherweise – und ohne mein Zutun – steckte er das Schwert weg und lief dann staunend um mein Auto herum. „Quid est?! Tuus est?“ meint er erstaunt, ehe er mit einem sichtlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurückkam. „Nulli equi?“ fragte er mit einem gerunzelter Stirn und ich nickte nur. Jetzt werdet ihr euch bestimmt fragen, woher ein einfacher Mechaniker aus den Highlands Latein beherrscht. Nun, zugegeben, die Arbeit in der Werkstatt macht sehr großen Spaß – jedoch möchte ich das nicht für immer machen. Sobald ich das nötige Geld zusammenhabe, möchte ich an der Universität in Glasgow studieren. Was genau, das weiß ich noch nicht, aber um erst einmal aufgenommen zu werden, sind fortschrittliche Lateinkenntnisse unabdingbar. Ich erwiderte seine Frage mit den gleichen Worten, nur affirmativ, und zeigte ihm dann den Motorraum. Offenbar hatte er so eine Maschine noch nie gesehen, jedoch beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass er noch nie irgendeine Maschine gesehen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz musste ich sicher gehen, dass meine Karre noch funktionierte. Ich wies den Kerl also an, nach vorne zur Kurbel zu gehen, während ich mich ans Steuer setzte und ihm dann signalisierte, dass er daran drehen sollte. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, der Wagen funktionierte noch. Zögerlich setze er sich zu meiner Linken, nachdem ich ihm ein Zeichen gab, in den Wagen zu steigen. Konnte ihn doch nicht einfach da stehen lassen, oder? ' ' ' ' EINTRAG 2 10. Mai 1960 Eine Sprache für das Studium zu lernen, ist eine Sache. Eine völlig andere Sache ist es jedoch, sie auch tatsächlich zu sprechen! Das heißt…sprechen zu MÜSSEN! Die Fahrt nach Muntun dauerte weitere fünfzehn Minuten (insgesamt ist man dreißig Minuten unterwegs) und daher wollte ich zumindest etwas über diesen komischen Kerl erfahren. Doch ich erkannte schnell, dass er weder Englisch noch Scots noch Gälisch sprach – nur Latein – und ich merkte schnell, dass hier etwas wirklich Merkwürdiges vor sich ging. Ich fragte ihn einfache Zeug; wie er hieß, woher er kam und so weiter. Er sagte mir, sein Name sei Publius Septimus Tertio und dass er aus einem Ort namens Mons Petrae komme. Instinktiv wollte ich mit voller Wucht in die Bremse treten, hörte sich dieser Name doch extrem nach Muntun Upon Stynn an. Doch dies würde bedeutet, dass wir die ganze Kurbelei erneut hätten vornehmen müssen, weswegen ich einfach weiterfuhr, bis wir meine Werkstatt erreichten. Dort gingen wir auch gleich die Treppe hoch zu der eigentlichen Wohnung und in mein Zimmer. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich…etwas amüsiert war, zu sehen, wie Publius erst in meiner Werkstatt herumlief; seine Augen voller Verwunderung und zugleich Begeisterung. Wie er wohl reagieren wird, wenn ich ihm einen Film zeige! Jedenfalls reagierte er auf das Glas Whiskey, welches traditionell jedem Gast angeboten wird und den ich in meinem Zimmer ohne Wissens meines Vaters bunkerte, nicht schlecht! „Und dein Vater erlaubt es dir, dich während der Arbeit zu betrinken?“ fragte er verwundert und ich gab in meinem noch immer sehr gebrochenen Studienlatein und einem süffisantem Grinsen zurück: „Erstens ist er nicht hier. Und zweitens, betrinken wir uns nicht.“ Daraufhin schenkte ich jedem von uns noch einmal ein, ehe ich die Flasche voll mit feinstem Single Malt Scotch demonstrativ schloss und wegstellte. „Und du verarscht mich wirklich nicht? Du bist wirklich ein Römer? Ich meine…aus der Vergangenheit?“ „Natürlich bin ich Römer. Sieht man das nicht?!“ rief er defensiv. Ich fragte Publius, in welchen Jahr er und seine Familie lebten und er gab 762 a. u. c. an – also 762 Jahre ab urbe condita, seit der Gründung Roms. Das entspricht unserem 9 nach Christus. Doch was darauf geschah, kann ich mir bis jetzt noch nicht erklären. Ich machte diesbezüglich eine schelmische Bemerkung darüber, wie man eben nicht alles erobern konnte und machte eine offensichtliche Anspielung auf die Varusschlacht. „Was meinst du damit?“ fragte er verwirrt: „Jeder weiß doch, dass dieser Aufstand niedergeschlagen wurde!“ Diese Bemerkung an sich war schon relativ merkwürdig. Doch Publius schoss den Vogel endgültig ab, als er mir erzählte, dass seine Stadt zwischen York, Manchester und Lincoln liege. Ich sprang auf: „Das…ist absolut unmöglich! Du…du dürftest eigentlich gar nicht existieren!“ „Warum?“ „Weil Britannien erst in 34 Jahren römisch wird! Unter Kaiser Claudius!“ „Kaiser? Was für ein Kaiser?“ fragte er, sichtlich amüsiert ob meiner Unwissenheit bezüglich seiner angenommenen Realität: „Rom ist und war seit 245 a. u. c. eine Republik! Das weiß doch jeder!“ Das ergab alles keinen Sinn! Entweder war dieser Kerl ein richtig guter Hochstapler, oder etwas vollkommen Anderes und Unerklärliches war hier am Werk! Von all dem sichtlich verwirrt, schnappte ich mir die Whiskeyflasche, schenkte mir erneut ein und trank alles mit einem Schluck aus, nur um dann in Publius‘ grinsendes Gesicht zu blicken, ehe dieser so etwas sagte wie: „Wie war das nochmal – wir betrinken uns nicht?“ Ich weiß nicht, ob es der Alkohol war oder die Art, wie er es sagte, doch ich musste lauthals lachen. Jedenfalls, nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, fragte ich ihn, wie er denn überhaupt hierhergekommen war. Er erzählte mir, wie er durch einen Eingang in einem Grab auf dem Hügel nahe seinem Dorf in ein System aus Gängen hinabgestiegen war. Dort hatte er sich verlaufen und es auf gut Glück durch den Gully auf der Straße versucht. Und den Rest habt ihr bestimmt schon in Eintrag eins gelesen. Es klang alle so dermaßen Surreal – aber dennoch irgendwo plausibel. Immerhin schrieb Jule Verne von einer verlorenen Welt tief im Innersten der Erde und zudem gibt es vorherrschende Theorien darüber, dass unser Planet nur wenige Meter unter der Erdschicht hohl ist. Ob Publius von dort gekommen war? Vielleicht gab es einen Flecken auf…oder unter der Erde, in dem die Antike fortbestanden hatte – aber warum dann diese verdrehte Realität? Leider hatte ich keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, da die Tür zum Laden aufging und mein Vater von unten nach mir rief. Ich bat meinen Gast, sich ruhig zu verhalten, bis ich wieder da wäre. Er nickte nur und setze sich wie ein braver Schoßhund auf mein Bett, wo er einige Schriftrollen heraus kramte und nach einem Stift fragte. Hastig drückte ich ihm einen Bleistift in die Hand, ehe ich nach unten raste. ANMERKUNG: ''Die nachfolgende Rolle von P.S. Tertio'' habe ich aus Redundanzgründen gekürzt, da die ersten Absätze dasselbe schildern, wie in Einträgen 1 & 2 von McAvin. ROLLE 28 9. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Zumindest glaub ich, dass es das noch ist… … Ich hoffe nur, dass er keinen Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommt. Jedoch frage ich mich immer noch, in was für einer merkwürdigen Welt ich hier gelandet bin?! Alles ist so fremd. Die Gebäude…die Materialien, aus denen sie bestehen. Oder sollte ich sagen, wie sie verarbeitet sind. Dennoch scheint das Zimmer dieses merkwürdig angezogenen und sich verhaltenden Jungen, der meine Sprache gerade so beherrscht, sehr interessant ausgestattet zu sein. Was vor allem ins Auge springt, ist eine Zusammenstellung verschiedener, mir fremden Geräte und Gegenstände vor seinem Fenster. Jedoch werde ich versuchen, sie so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben. Das Markanteste ist ein Kasten, auf einem Hocker sitzend, mit einem großen, beweglichem Teller und einer großen, ausladenden Muschel. Unter dem Hocker befand sich ein Stapel voller dünner Taschen aus einem komischen, dünnen Papier gefertigt. Als ich eine davon nahm und den Inhalt herausholte, starrte ich auf einen großen, schwarzen, sehr leichten, mit Rillen verzierten Discus mit einer Beschriftung und einem kleinen Loch in der Mitte. CREOLE LOVE CALL – keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet. Das letzte Gerät, das ich interessant fand, war etwas, das auf Carlisles Schreibtisch stand. Es war ein hochkanter Kasten mit zwei großen, runden Augen an der Unterseite. Dazwischen eine verwirrende Leiste mit merkwürdigen langen und kurzen Strichen. Als ich aus purer Neugier (und ja, ich weiß, ich hätte eigentlich nichts anfassen sollen!) das rechte Auge anfasste, merkte ich, dass es sich drehen ließ, wobei ein Regler sich nach rechts oder links bewegte, je nachdem, in welche Richtung man drehte. Kurz darauf kam mein Gastgeber wieder zu mir und bot mir an, den Ort, in dem er lebte, mit ihm zu besichtigen. Allerdings musste ich ihm dann gestehen, dass ich ohne das Wissen meiner Eltern und Verwandten hierhergekommen war und dass sie meine Abwesenheit bestimmt schon bemerkt hatten. ROLLE 29 9. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Aber, lasst mich rekapitulieren, was passiert ist. Nachdem ich sagte, dass ich wieder nach Haus musste, schlichen wir uns nach draußen und fuhren mit diesem komischen Wagen wieder zum Gully auf der Straße. Jedoch machten wir zuvor die Bekanntschaft mit einer, wie ich sie nur betiteln kann, Hexe. Nein, ihr Dussel, sie war keine wirkliche Hexe, welche uns hätte verfluchen können! Es war mehr oder weniger eine komplett irre gewordene, alte Frau, welche laut Carlisle Mrs. Darson genannt wurde. Ihre Erscheinung war heruntergekommen und sie trug eine Decke über ihrem Kopf. Sie gestikulierte wild umher und faselte immer wieder von dem gleichen Zeug; von riesigen Türmen aus Glas und Stahl – was auch immer das ist! Von fliegenden…Autos und von DN‑AGE, das irgendwas mit ihr gemacht hätte. Dann ging die irre Kuh uns an und meinte, dass wir in Wirklichkeit alte Männer seien und man uns jung gemacht hätte. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Doch da sie nicht aufhören wollte, zückte ich in Verzweiflung mein Gladius und schrie sie an, uns in Ruhe zu lassen, was sie dann auch letztendlich tat. Jedenfalls erreichten wir erneut den Gully, durch den ich gekommen war. Ich fragte ihn dann, welche Tageszeit hier vorherrschte und Carlisle meinte, es sei etwa zehn Uhr morgens. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was „zehn Uhr“ bedeutet, doch sagte ich ihm, dass es ebenfalls Morgen gewesen war, als ich zu den alten Steinen aufgebrochen war. Er schaute mich zunächst verwirrt an, lief dann jedoch zu seinem Wagen und übergab mir ein kleines Päckchen mit merkwürdigen, kleinen Stangen darin. Er meinte, man nenne diese Dinger ‚Zigaretten‘ und dass ich sie ‚rauchen‘ konnte, wenn mir langweilig war oder ich unter Stress stand, indem man sie kurz anzündete. Ich bedankte mich, warf mir meine Decke um und begann meinen Abstieg nach unten. Der Weg zurück zu der Leiter, durch die ich gekommen war, stellte sich als sehr, sehr lange heraus. Mir war das gar nicht aufgefallen, als ich dieser komischen Schildkröte gefolgt war. Jedoch hatte ich disen komischen Stift, welchen er mir gegeben hatte, mitgenommen und hatte mir das Geschriebene an der Wand neben der Leiter zu seiner Welt notiert. Ich tat das, da Carlisle meinte, ich solle morgen wieder zu ihm kommen – was ich auch definitiv vorhabe! ' ' ' ' Rolle 30 9. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Wie vorhergesehen, war meine Abwesenheit bemerkt worden und alle waren heilfroh, mich wieder zu sehen. Auf die Frage, wo ich all die Stunden gewesen war, erfand ich eine Notlüge und meinte, dass ich mich auf dem Weg von den Steinen im Wald verlaufen hätte, da ich vorher noch einen Abstecher ins Dorf machen wollte. Sie alle kauften mir jedes Wort dieser, zugegeben, dreckigen Lüge ab. Beste Voraussetzung also, mir demnächst eine toga candida anzulegen! * * * ROLLE 30 8. Kalende des Januar 762 a. u. c. Auf dieser Rolle ist noch etwas Platz, deswegen schreibe ich den ersten Teil des Geschehnisses dieses Tages noch auf diese. Bitte verzeiht, wenn es etwas bruchstückhaft wirkt, aber ich will kein gutes Papier verschwenden. Normalerweise ist es nicht die römische Art, eine Frau um Rat zu fragen. In diesem Fall war der Rat meiner Schwester unerlässlich. Seit Kindertagen habe ich sie immer um Rat gefragt, so auch in diesem Fall. So ging ich also in die Bäckerei von Marius und dann hoch in die eigentliche Wohnung, um mit Septima zu sprechen. Nachdem sie die Sklaven aus dem Raum geschickt hatte, erzählte ich ihr von meinen merkwürdigen Funden und zeigte ihr die Packung mit den Zigaretten, welche ich mitgenommen hatte. Jedoch bekam ich nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte. Anstatt mich als verrückt abzustempeln, hielt sie nur ihre rechte Hand vor ihren Mund und meinte nur: „Ich dachte…es wär nur ich.“ Daraufhin lief sie zu einer Truhe, die ich sehr gut kannte. Es war ihre Truhe aus Kindertagen, in der sie allerlei Habseligkeiten lagerte. Sie kramte eine kurze Weile darin herum, ehe sie mit einem Bündel wiederkam. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als sie es auspackte und mir etwas zeigte, dass sehr gut in das Ensemble der mir gefundenen Stücken passte. Es sah aus wie eine Kachel, doch war sie viel zu dick dafür und bestand aus drei Lagen, alle aus Materialien, die mir fremd waren. Die erste bestand aus einer Glas-artigen Schicht, dahinter eine weiche und durchsichtige und zu guter Letzt eine schwarze, Kohle-artige. „Ich habe sie vor einigen Tagen gefunden, als ich auf einem Feld Blumen zum Pressen gesammelt habe.“ erklärte sie mir. Ich fragte sie, ob sie es Marius gezeigt hatte – sie verneinte. ' ' ' ' Eintrag 3 11. Mai 1960 Wisst ihr, wie beschissen das ist, wenn man sich auf nichts konzentrieren kann? Also ich meine, auf absolute gar nichts?! So erging es mir heute während der Arbeit; den Kunden falsche Artikel verkaufen, die Artikel fasch abrechnen, die Werkzeuge vertauschen und sogar verlieren! So erging es mir den ganzen, verschissenen Tag! Wieso? Ganz einfach: die Gänge. Ich hatte ja im letzten oder vorletzten Eintrag gesagt, dass ich mit den Werken von Jules Verne vertraut bin. Nun, vertraut ist wohl etwas untertrieben – ich liebe diesen Autor! Die Welten, die er erschafft, die Figuren, die er zum Leben erweckt. Ich habe 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer schon zigmal durchgelesen, so auch Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde. Warum ich euch das erzähle? Ganz einfach: in keinem dieser Bücher steht irgendetwas von unterirdischen Gängen aus Eisen mit komischen Beschriftungen. Fantastische Erfindungen, die eines Tages vielleicht Realität werden, interessante Welten, die man gerne selbst bereisen wollen würde. Doch von Welten, die durch Gänge verbunden sind – nichts. Nun, ich dachte mir, ich werde selber Abenteurer und stieg nach der Arbeit selber in den Gully, durch den Publius gekommen war. Und es war so, wie er es beschrieben hatte: eiserne, oder sollte man eher sagen, stählerne Gänge mit Rohren und Lampen – und dazu die komischen Beschriftungen, die er beschrieben hatte. Neben der Leiter stand D.E. 1920 RD in fetter, aufgemalter, gelber Schrift. Was hat das zu bedeuten? 1920? Das war vor vierzig Jahren. Da ich nicht wusste, was es bedeutet und da ich nicht wusste, wohin es ging, lief ich die Wand mit der Schrift entlang und kam schließlich zu einer weiteren Leiter mit einem weiteren Schriftzug: D.E. 1920 SQR. SQR? Wenn Publius durch diesen Eingang gekommen war, müsste es nicht S''P''QR heißen – also Senat und Volk von Rom? Dies war das Zeichen der römischen Republik – die Republik, die in Publius‘ Welt scheinbar noch existierte. Ich kletterte die Leiter nach oben, stoppte aber abrupt, als ich eine vertraute Stimme wahrnahm…Mrs. Darson?! Ja, es war ihre Stimme, wie sie wieder und wieder von den gleichen Unsinnigkeiten faselte. Noch dazu hörte ich auf einmal das laute Läuten von Kirchenglocken und schaute mit einer Hand auf meine Taschenuhr: 16 Uhr – das Nachmittagsläuten. Ich war scheinbar immer noch unterhalb von Muntun, weswegen ich die Leiter betrübt wieder nach unten kletterte. Als ich mich jedoch umdrehte, bemerkte ich vor mir drei weitere Gänge mit folgenden Beschriftungen: D. R. -44 FRM D. M. 1340 SQR D. CNTRL Aus irgendeinem Grund entschied ich mich, den ersten der drei genannten Gänge entlangzulaufen und ihr glaubt nicht, wer mir da entgegenkam. Na gut, ihr könnt es euch wohl denken; es war Publius, welcher, erneut in seiner Decke eingehüllt, wohl ebenfalls auf Erkundungstour gegangen war. Für ihn war es wohl auch eine sichtliche Überraschung, mich hier zu sehen. Göttliche Fügung, würde ich sagen. Wir begrüßten uns herzlich und er berichtete mir, dass er durch den Gully im Zentrum seiner Stadt in die Gänge gekommen war. Und es schien sogar, als hatte er denselben Gedanken gehabt und zeigte mir eine seiner Schriftrollen, auf der er ebenfalls einige der komischen Beschriftungen notiert hatte: D. E. 1920 SQR D. S. -8000 HLL D. CNTRL Wir erkannten, dass die beiden unteren Beschriftungen genau gleich waren und diskutierten, was nun als nächstes zu tun sei. Publius wollte der Sache sofort auf den Grund gehen. Doch auf einmal schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: hatte er nicht gesagt, er sei durch ein Grab auf einem Hügel in das Gänge-system gelangt? Wir haben ja auch einen Hügel – allerdings befindet sich dort eine kleine Kapelle, sowie eine Lichtung mit Festhütte und nicht ein Grab oder ein uralter Steinkreis. Doch ich erinnerte mich, wie verwirrt ich war, als ich erfuhr, wie ähnlich sich der Name seiner Stadt nach Muntun Upon Stynn anhörte. Ob es da eine Verbindung gab? Oder war alles nur Zufall? Mittels viel Überzeugungskunst schaffte ich es, Publius dazu zu überreden, zuerst zu mir zu gehen, um einiges an Proviant zu holen. Wer weiß, was wir auf dem Hügel oder oberhalb der anderen Leitern finden! Ich muss dazu allerdings sagen, dass ich…nun ja…ihm einige Versprechungen gemacht hatte. Zum einen wollte er erneut von meinem gebunkertem Whiskey trinken und zum Anderen wollte er unbedingt wissen, was es mit CREOLE LOVE CALL auf sich hatte. Und…natürlich würde ich seinen Bitten nachkommen! Teil 1 - Dies sind die Worte von P- S- Tertio Teil 3 - Exit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente